Amour Bohemio
by Andre I. Sanchez
Summary: Después de salir campeón de la Liga Kalos, Ash decide regresar a Kanto y volver a tomar el desafío de esta Liga para así consolidarse como Campeón de la región que lo vio nacer. Ash pide a Serena que lo acompañe, ya que es una persona muy importante para él. ¿Podrá Ash ser Campeón? ¿Qué futuro depara para él y Serena?
1. Capítulo 1- Viajando en el recuerdo

Capítulo 1.- Viajando en el recuerdo

-No puedo creer que esté viajando a solas con Ash hacia su casa, es como un sueño- pensaba Serena sonriendo y sonrojándose cada vez más, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. –"Pero lo que me sigo sin poder creer es el resultado de la batalla por el campeonato de la Liga Kalos…"- seguía pensando mientras su memoria se abría paso hacia los momentos de ese épico combate final.

 _-¡Pero qué espectacular batalla estamos presenciando!- gritaba fascinado el comentarista de la final de la Liga Kalos._

 _Y es que Tobías y Ash estaban dando el mejor combate visto hasta el momento, por lo menos en la región de Kalos. El combate podría ser para cualquiera, uno contra uno. El Pokemon de Tobías era su poderoso Mega-Latios, mientras que Ash depositaba toda su confianza en su Greninja-Ash._

 _-Debo admitir que desde nuestra batalla en Sinnoh sabía que había algo especial en ti, muchacho. ¡Te felicito por llegar hasta esta instancia!; haz madurado mucho desde aquella ocasión- decía Tobías esbozando una gran sonrisa. -Pero ya es hora de conquistar ahora esta liga- Su semblante cambió drásticamente adoptando una forma seria y agresiva._

 _-He trabajado muy duro junto con mis Pokemon y mis amigos para poder llegar hasta esta instancia. Nunca había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo y no pienso perder. ¡No lo haré! - La mirada de Ash ardía de euforia, a pesar de que su apariencia física estaba devastada: tenía heridas en varias partes del cuerpo y se encontraba sumamente agotado; y es que su Greninja había recibido ya bastante daño en el transcurso de la batalla. -Llegó el momento de terminar con esto- gritó._

 _-Mega-Latios, Pulso Dragón-_

 _-Greninja, Shuriken de Agua-_

 _Ambos Pokemon lanzaron su ataque con toda su fuerza, tan poderoso que al momento de hacer contacto entre ellos produjeron una gran onda de choque y el campo se llenó de humo blanco, como si fuese una espesa neblina._

 _-Carga Dragón- ordenó Tobías con toda euforia._

 _-Tajo Umbrío- gritó por su parte Ash con la misma euforia que su oponente._

 _Dentro de la gran masa de humo se visualizó la silueta de ambos Pokemon yendo uno contra el otro, dejando ver un poderoso contacto y después de eso una intensa luz cegó a todas las personas presentes en el campo. Después de unos cuantos segundos la luz fue dejando de brillar y la gran masa de humo iba desapareciendo. Poco a poco las siluetas de ambos Pokemon en el campo comenzaron a apreciarse. Greninja se encontraba con ambos brazos extendidos viendo directo hacia Tobías, mientras Mega-Latios se mantenía levitando, con la mirada fija en Ash. El silencio inundó por completo el estadio; todos permanecían con la boca abierta pero con el semblante serio, el ambiente se sentía tenso, nadie podía decir con certeza qué era lo que había pasado. En eso el Greninja de Ash perdió su transformación y comenzó a caer lentamente. Tobías esbozo una sonrisa mientras Ash parecía también ir perdiendo el conocimiento. En ese instante su único pensamiento fue "Greninja, por favor". Pikachu alcanzó a sujetar a Ash antes de que éste golpeara el suelo en seco. De pronto escuchó la voz de un Tobías sorprendido diciendo -"Esto no puede estar pasando"- Ash levantó la mirada y pudo ver que Greninja había apoyado su lengua en el suelo para poder mantener la compostura, al igual que su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a la ayuda de Pikachu, Ash también pudo recomponer el equilibrio quedando apoyado con la pierna derecha. Tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Latios perdió la forma de la Mega evolución, emitiendo un terrible chillido y cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Tras escasos segundos, el réferi, que también había quedado anonadado por el desenlace del combate, pudo reaccionar:_

 _-Latios no puede continuar, el ganador y nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta-_

 _El estadio retumbó con el grito unísono de alegría y emoción de todos los espectadores. Tobías que había estado mostrando una expresión de sorpresa desde la caída de su Latios, sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Hizo regresar a su pokemon a su pokebola –Hiciste un excelente trabajo, amigo. Descansa por ahora- murmuró. Acto seguido camino hacia Greninja ayudándolo a incorporarse, dejando que apoyara su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros. Ambos caminaron en dirección a Ash, el cual parecía haber quedado en estado de shock._

 _-Yo… gané. Por fin… por fin pude ganar la Liga Pokemon. Todo el trabajo desde aquél primer día que salí de viaje por fin ha sido recompensado- murmuraban los pensamientos de Ash en su cabeza._

 _-Pika pi, pika, pikachu- agitaba las manos el pequeño ratón amarillo, muy preocupado por su entrenador, pero gracias a esto Ash logró reincorporarse al momento que estaba viviendo._

 _Tobías llegó hasta él junto con Greninja, el cual se arrodilló al lado de su entrenador y con su mano derecha le levantó la mirada, quedando ambos viéndose a los ojos por unos instantes. Al final fue Greninja quien asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió._

 _-Diste una excelente batalla, Ash. Eres el único entrenador en toda mi historia de batallas contra el que he perdido. Así como la batalla en la Liga Sinnoh, que fuiste el único capaz de pasar sobre Darkrai, ahora eres el primer entrenador en derrotarme-_

 _Ash únicamente sonrío. El daño de batalla era tan intenso que apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantener su postura, la cual seguía siendo la misma que cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Tobías percatándose de esto, le ayudó a incorporarse, y de la misma manera en como había hecho con Greninja, sujetó a Ash y tomando la mano derecha del Campeón, la levantó. El ruido en el estadio volvió a encenderse con los aplausos y gritos de la gente. Un momento que definitivamente a cualquier persona le hubiera gustado ser parte de._

 _Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos, en lo que Ash descansaba y la enferma Joy realizaba un trabajo rápido pero práctico en la recuperación de los Pokemon del actual campeón y del sub-campeón. Durante este lapso los trabajadores de la Liga montaron todo lo necesario para celebrar la premiación al primero, segundo y tercer lugar._

 _La premiación se llevó a cabo al pie de las escaleras de la llamarada representativa de las Ligas. En primer lugar y hasta la cima del podio se encontraba Ash, acompañado por todos sus Pokemon en la parte trasera, a excepción de Pikachu, que se encontraba en su hombre izquierdo y de Greninja, que compartía el podio con él. En segundo lugar, Tobías; y en tercer lugar un entrenador llamado Parker, oponente del sub-campeón en semifinales._

 _Sonó el himno de la Liga Kalos y después el himno de la región de Kanto, esto en honor al actual y nuevo campeón._

 _Serena, Citrón y Yurika se encontraban eufóricos en la tribuna. Las lágrimas de alegría de Serena no paraban de brotar. Ella se había convertido en la Reina de Kalos y ahora, su amado, el chico por el cuál ella daría todo, estaba siendo coronado campeón._

 _-"Ambos hemos cumplido nuestros sueños"- pensaba._

 _Tras llevarse a cabo la ceremonia de premiación y de clausura, Ash fue en búsqueda de sus amigos. Los 4, y todos sus Pokemon se abrazaron con mucha dulzura y cariño._

 _-Ha sido un combate magnífico, Ash. Yo también me convertiré en una entrenadora tan poderosa como tú, al grado de poder derrotarte en una batalla- le decía Yurika con un brillo intenso en sus ojos._

 _-Estaré esperando ese día impacientemente- respondió Ash._

 _-Como era de esperarse de ti Ash, nunca rendirte hasta el final. Felicidades Campeón- dijo Citrón mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos._

 _-Gracias Citrón. El compartir todo este tiempo contigo fue de mucha ayuda. Tuve muchas buenas lecciones de tus experimentos, cuando la ciencia se abría paso hacia el mañana-_

 _Todos rieron. Serena se encontraba tímida detrás de Citrón y de Yurika, sonrojada, entrelazando y jugando con los dedos de sus manos._

 _-Ash… quiero que sepas que… me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Muchas felicidades- dijo mientras su rostro se ponía completamente rojo._

 _Ash se acercó a ella lentamente, lo que provocó aún más el rojo intenso en la cara de Serena._

 _-No hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti. Siempre estuviste conmigo, apoyándome y dándome valor. Gracias, Serena- Dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Serena echaba humo y parecía que iba a estallar._

 _Salieron del recinto y se encaminaron al hotel donde se hospedaban. Tomaron una ducha y se arreglaron para asistir al baile nocturno patrocinado por Dianita. La noche fue divertida, todos reían, bailaban y disfrutaban el momento. Serena tras sentirse un poco acalorada decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La luna llena se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos color azul. Sonreía y cuando todo parecía estar bien, un pensamiento irrumpió su felicidad: "y ahora ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?". Esto la entristeció un poco. Seguramente Ash regresaría a su pueblo natal y sería la despedida para siempre. No quería aceptarlo. Había dejado ir a Ash una vez en aquél campamento organizado por el profesor Oak. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo._

 _-Oh Serena, estás aquí- dijo una voz varonil._

 _Serena volteó con lágrimas en los ojos; era Ash quien le hablaba. Ash, al percatarse de sus lágrimas, se acercó rápidamente a ella._

 _-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _-Ash, ¿qué pasará ahora?- dijo sollozando._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ash un tanto desconcertado._

 _-¿Qué será de nosotr… que será de ti ahora que has ganado la Liga? Seguramente volverás a Pueblo Paleta, y… y tú y yo nos despediremos para siempre- soltó la chica de cabello castaño en llanto. –No quiero despedirme de ti, ¡no quiero!- seguía diciendo sin dejar de llorar._

 _Ash, sonriendo de forma dulce, tomó del mentón a Serena, lo cual la sorprendió demasiado, parando un poco su llanto. –Es cierto que tengo pensado regresar a Kanto. Ahora que he conseguido ser campeón en Kalos, quiero regresar y consolidarme como el campeón de la región que me vio nacer-_

 _El llanto de Serena comenzó a tomar fuerza nuevamente, pero se vio interrumpido por las siguientes palabras de Ash. –Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que separarnos para siempre. Serena, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a seguir cumpliendo mi sueño?- Serena levantó la cabeza nuevamente. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. El llanto cesó y miro fijamente a los ojos a Ash. –Mi sueño no estaría completo si tú no estás ahí para cumplirlo, Serena. Tú eres la parte más importante de él- dijo Ash sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _La chica de los bellos ojos azules se lanzó a los brazos del actual campeón, soltándose nuevamente en llanto, pero esta vez de alegría y sin dudarlo dijo –Sí, Ash. Sí quiero acompañarte-_

 _-Vamos Serena, no llores. Dicen que a las mujeres que lloran se les hacen arrugas horribles y pronto se hacen viejas-_

 _Esto provocó una risilla en la chica, que pronto soltó a reír a carcajadas. Ash la separó de su cuello y le dijo –Deja que mi sueño se haga realidad- Serena asintió con la cabeza. Ash secó de aquél hermoso par de ojos las lágrimas restantes, y tras cruzar sus miradas, el silencio invadió el momento. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Y sin pensarlo, actuando el cuerpo del chico por voluntad propia fue acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los de la chica, uniéndose por fin bajo la luz de la luna. Era un beso que demostraba un sentimiento tan sincero que los dos hermanos rubios, que veían a la actual pareja a través del cristal del salón, pudieron sentir la gran calidez del momento presenciado._

 _-Por fin se acabó la espera. Tardaron mucho para llegar a esto- comentó la pequeña niña a su hermano._

 _-¿Qué? Yurika, ¿tú ya sabías sobre esto?- comentó sorprendido el chico de lentes._

 _-Hermano, tú sí que eres muy lento- dijo extendiendo los brazos._

 _Ambos continuaron presenciado tan dulce y apasionado beso hasta que este dio fin._

 **-** Ay, no puedo creer que me ponga tan roja de recordar tan precioso momento- dijo Serena en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? Te has puesto tan roja como la piel de Charmeleon-

-Mmm mm, no es nada- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Oh mira, ya puede verse mi amado Kanto- dijo Ash pegando su rostro a la ventana del avión. Y volteando a ver a su acompañante, tomándola de la mano, le dijo –Bien Serena, es hora de cumplir el objetivo final. Cumplámoslo juntos-

Serena se quedó contemplando anonadada por un momento su mano siendo sujetada por la de Ash. Después de un instante, volteó a verlo y sonriendo le dijo –Vayamos juntos, Ash-

 _Esta historia continuará…_


	2. Capítulo 2- La Corona de Kanto

Capítulo 2.- La Corona de Kanto

Tras haber aterrizado en Ciudad Azafrán, Ash y Serena se encontraban esperando el pasar de sus maletas por la banda transportadora de equipaje.

-Se demoran mucho- se quejó Ash mostrando una expresión de desesperación.

-No importa, así podremos estar más tiempo junt…- pero Serena no pudo acabar de decir su oración porque Ash se echó a correr. -Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la chica ojiazul pero Ash pareció no escucharla.

Ash se detuvo frente a una chica de tez blanca; tenía el cabello color verde oscuro y le rozaba a media espalda; medía apenas un poco más que Ash. Vestía un vestido strapless color blanco con el pecho en forma de corazón que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Un fajín color lila con un moño adornaban su cintura. En su cabeza llevaba unas gafas negras de gol marca Ray-ban, modelo Wayfarer. Calzaba unos tacones tipo sandalia color blanco.

Serena sintió celos al ver al chico que tanto le gustaba platicando con una mujer tan hermosa. Se quedó analizando su forma de vestir por un momento: llevaba puesta una blusa verde con tirantes delgados, que permitía mirarle sus delgados hombros; unos jeans color azul marino, rasgados de las rodillas y deslavados. Su calzado eran unos Vans sin agujeta negros, con estampados de moños rojos. A pesar de que su outfit no era malo, desearía poder vestir un poco más femenina. Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma.

-¡Oye, Serena!- gritó Ash mientras se acercaba con aquella extraña chica hacia donde Serna se encontraba. En cuanto llegaron a ella presentó a su extraña amiga.

-Serena, ella es Sabrina, es la líder de Gimnasio de esta ciudad. Me ha tomado un rato reconocerla. Cuando la conocí no vestía tan…-

-¿Femeninamente?- interrumpió Sabrina mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

-No, no quise decir eso- se sintió apenado.

-Descuida. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. A decir verdad, desde nuestro aquél pequeño encuentro cambié mucho-

-¿Pequeño encuentro?- preguntó Serena un poco tímida.

-Ajam- afirmó Sabrina. Le contó cómo fue que Ash había cambiado su vida desde aquella batalla en su gimnasio (donde realmente Haunter fue quien hizo toda la labor).

-Así que se trataba de eso- suspiró relajada.

-Oh discúlpame, dónde están mis modales. Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Serena- Sabrina extendió su mano a forma de saludo.

-¿Al… al fin?, es decir, el placer es mío- Serena respondió al saludo, aunque se mostraba nerviosa y desconcertada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sabrina.

-Uh-um, no es nada- asintió Serena recomponiendo la postura y sonriendo.

-Debo reconocer que soy una gran admiradora tuya, Kalos Queen- dijo la de cabello verde sonriendo.

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras. A decir verdad, no esperaba que nadie fuera de Kalos fuese a reconocerla.

-Fue una presentación impresionante. ¡Qué clase de final!- prosiguió entusiasmada Sabrina. –Aún no puedo creer que Aria haya sido vencida. Sin duda era la favorita de todos- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero no la mía- sonrío. –Desde que vi la primera presentación con tu Fennekin supe que había algo especial en ti-

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era cierto que desde que se había convertido en la nueva Reina de Kalos había recibido millares de halagos y cumplidos, pero la mayoría era del tipo "que hermosa estás" "eres la mejor" "hazme un hijo". Ninguno de ellos era tan directo y original como el que Sabrina le estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención acosarte de esta forma- dijo preocupada Sabrina. Serena sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Y bien, Serena, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Piensas conquistar ahora la Corona de Kanto?-

-¿¡Qué!?- soltó Serena tras una expresión de asombro.

-¿Pensabas que sólo Kalos tenía estos eventos?- preguntó Sabrina muy tranquila. Serena se limitó a sólo afirmar con la cabeza. Se encontraba aún muy apenada. Sabrina sonrió.

A pesar de haberse convertido en la Reina de Kalos, y a ganar mucha fama y popularidad, la joven de cabello seguía teniendo una actitud tímida frente a situaciones comprometedoras, y más si se trataba de una chica tan bella la que la estuviera poniendo en esta situación; no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada frente a tanta hermosura.

-Pues te equivocas un poco, Kalos Queen, Kanto tiene los mejores performances de todas las regiones- afirmó muy segura Sabrina.

Serena por fin pudo armarse de valor para soltar una larga oración. –Sinceramente sólo viaje a aquí porque Ash me pidió que lo hiciera- se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tiernamente. Sabrina pudo notar el rubor de su rostro. –Desconocía totalmente la existencia de los performance fuera de Kalos- dijo avergonzada.

-Oh, porque Ash te lo pidió, eh. ¿Acaso son novios?- soltó burlona, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-¿¡Qué!?- volvió a gritar Serena, pero ahora con su rostro completamente rojo –No, nosotros… ¡ay! Es difícil de explicar- puso sus manos en sus mejillas rojas -¿Verdad, Ash?-

Pero el chico se encontraba ocupado descargando sus maletas, las cuales ya pasaban por la banda transportadora de equipaje.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Ash mientras ponía cansado la maleta de Serena en el suelo.

Sabrina río. –Piénsatelo querida- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Serena. –Tienes un brillante potencial como para lograr grandes cosas en esta competencia; pero, si decides participar, no creas que voy a entregarte mi corona- sentenció.

Esto último causó que los ojos de Serena se abrieran como platos. La lluvia de emociones que había estado presentado desde que puso su primer paso en Kanto no cesaba. Se encontraba parada frente a otra Reina, la Reina de Kanto, quizá la mejor del mundo.

Sabrina se acercó a Ash. –Estaré esperando nuevamente tu desafío, Kalos Champ-

-Esta vez te derrotaré de forma justa y obtendré nuevamente tu medalla- dijo confiado cerrando el puño derecho.

Sabrina soltó una risita, e intento disimularla tapándola con el puño izquierdo. –Siempre eres tan optimista, por eso me encantas- Dicho esto se despidió dándole un beso muy cerca de la boca, lo que provocó el desconcierto de Ash y la sorpresa de Serena. Al irse separando del rostro de Ash, Sabrina lanzó una mirada retadora a Serena, y un segundo después le guiñó el ojo. Acto seguido se apartó de ambos con un caminado muy coqueto, marcando el movimiento de sus caderas como si estuviera en una pasarela; esto provocó que todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba voltearan su mirada hacia ella, incluyendo a Ash.

-Ah Sabrina- suspiró Ash. –¡Qué cambio ha dado! Ahora es tan linda y tan sonriente, pero a la vez tan misteriosa, ¿no lo crees, Serena?-

Pero la chica no respondió. Seguía observando, con la mirada llena de enojo, hacia la puerta por donde Sabrina había desaparecido.

-Con que la reina de Kanto, eh. Definitivamente no pienso perder contra ella- se dijo en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una mano que tocó por detrás su hombro.

-Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico de ojos color café. -¿Estás molesta?-

-No, lo estoy- dijo en tono seco acercándose a su maleta para recogerla-

-Déjame ayudarte- Ash extendió su brazo para tomar la maleta de Serena, pero su mano se vio apartada por la de la chica.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, descuida. Será mejor que tomes la tuya. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esa chica. El Profesor Oak deber estar impaciente esperándonos afuera- su tono de voz seguía frío.

-Tienes razón- Ash tomó su maleta. –Vamos entonces- dijo decidido.

-¡Piikaaa!- gritó la tierna ratita amarilla.

Y así los tres tomaron rumbo hacia afuera del Aeropuerto, ya que el viaje hacia Pueblo Paleta aún era largo.

Por detrás del cristal de una de las habitaciones particulares del Aeropuerto, una mujer de cabello gris, que vestía un saco y una falda color negro, observaba como Ash, Serena y Pikachu salían del Aeropuerto. Una puerta a sus espaldas de la mujer se abrió y una chica de cabello verde entró por ella.

-¿Crees que haya mordido el anzuelo?- preguntó la dama de cabello gris mientras seguía observando por el cristal.

-Te aseguro que lo hizo. No se rehusará- dijo Sabrina mientras recargándose en la pared, apoyando su pierna derecha sobre ésta y cruzando los brazos. Sonrío. Después volteó hacia el cristal –Y si lo hace le haré una propuesta que no podrá rechazar- pensó.

 _Esta historia continuará…_


	3. Capítulo 3- Despedidas

Antes de iniciar el capítulo quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado sus minutos para leer y dar su opinión sobre la historia. Espero esté siendo de su agrado. También espero seguir llenando su ojo con algo bien escritor, lleno de lo que tanto les gusta. Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el tercer episodio.

Capítulo 3.- Despedida

Después del inesperado encuentro con Sabrina, Ash, Serena y Pikachu salieron del Aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán. El Profesor Oak ya los esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Ash, un gusto volver a verte, muchacho. Vaya que has crecido- dijo entusiasmado el Profesor mientras lo abrazaba.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, Profesor- respondió Ash con la misma cortesía.

-Veo que te has vuelto bastante fuerte, Pikachu- el anciano acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño ratón amarillo.

-Chaaa- Pikachu parecía gozarlo.

Serena se encontraba un poco alejada de los 3; lucía tímida y un poco avergonzada.

-Vaya pero si tú debes ser Serena, la Reina de Kalos, ¿correcto? Es un gusto conocerte- Oak se acercó a ella.

Serena le estrechó la mano tímidamente –El gusto es mío, Profesor. Ash me ha hablado mucho sobre usted-

-¿De verdad? Si no lo hiciera tendría que regañar al jovencito- volteó a ver amenazante a Ash; éste sólo sonrió despreocupado. El profesor se acercó al oído de Serena –Él también me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Más de lo que te imaginas- susurró y se apartó de ella sonriéndole.

Serena se ruborizó y se sonrojó al oír lo que el Profesor le decía. ¿Ah qué se refería con "mucho más de lo que te imaginas"?

-Veo que tienes a una acompañante adorable, Ash. A decir verdad, tus compañeras de viaje siempre han sido muy lindas. Eres un galán- dijo el Profesor en tono burlón. Ash sólo se limitó a sonreír. Serena seguía sonrojada con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Bien será mejor irnos. Tú madre está impaciente por verte. Es una pena que no haya podido acompañarme- comentaba el Profesor mientras cargaba la maleta de Ash. –Ayuda a la chica con la suya; sé un caballero-

Ash tomó la maleta de Serena y le estrechó su mano -Vamos- sonrió. Serena tomó su mano y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Ash caminaba al lado derecho del Profesor, arrastrando la maleta de la chica con la mano izquierda y tomándola a ella con la mano derecha. El Profesor y Ash se dedicaban a platicar contentos sobre cómo se encontraban sus Pokemon en el laboratorio. Como siempre Muk era el más desastroso. Serena se limitaba a ver su mano junto a la de Ash. Con todo lo que estaba pasando se había olvidado del enojo y los celos que tenía tras el encuentro con Sabrina.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba el vehículo del Profesor; una Jeep Wrangler gris del año. Subieron sus maletas en la parte trasera y se pusieron en marcha a Pueblo Paleta. Ash, que iba sentado junto con Pikachu en el asiento del copiloto, platicaba con el Profesor de gran parte de sus aventuras en Kalos. Serena se encontraba en el asiento detrás del copiloto, con la ventana abajo. Llevaba el brazo apoyado sobre la puerta y su rostro posaba en su mano. A pesar de ir a una velocidad ligeramente rápida, el viento acariciaba su mejilla y sus cabellos con dulzura, como si éste quedase embelesado con la chica y no quisiera lastimarla. La expresión de Serena denotaba tranquilidad. La chica sonreía tiernamente y contemplaba el paisaje recorrido. La luz del atardecer hacía ver los cerros como si fuesen de arena; el sol se reflejaba sobre los lagos y ríos que se encontraban en el camino. Serena cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar algunos sucesos previos a su viaje.

 _-Supongo que esta es la despedida- dijo el joven rubio de lentes._

 _-Despedida suena como algo muy fuerte, Citrón. Más bien es un "nos volveremos a ver", amigo- respondió el campeón de Kalos._

 _-¡No! ¡No quiero que se vayan!- lloraba en demasía la infante rubia abrazándose a la cintura de la ojiazul._

 _-Yurika, no estés triste, pronto volveremos a vernos. No nos iremos para siempre- dijo Serena mientras alzaba a la pequeña; las lágrimas también empezaban a brotar de sus ojos azules._

 _-Cuídate mucho Citrón- dijo el azabache abrazando a su amigo. Después de dirigió a Yurika -Recuerda que tienes que convertirte en la mejor. Estaré esperando a combatir contigo- le acarició la cabeza._

 _La pequeña niña secó sus lágrimas y entre sollozos le respondió -Entrenaré muy duro para ser como tú-_

 _Los cuatro se abrazaron y juntos derramaron lágrimas, como si estuvieran coordinados para hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Sus sombras se proyectaban sobre el asfalto debido a la luz del atardecer. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron. Ash y Serena emprendieron camino a Pueblo Boceto, mientras Yurika y Citrón tomaron su camino hacia la Torre Prisma._

 _En el camino, Serena seguía sin poder contener las lágrimas; éstas seguían resbalando por sus suaves mejillas. Ash se percató del suceso. Le dolía ver a la chica de esta forma. No le agradaba para nada la idea de verla llorar, y se preguntaba qué podría hacer para tranquilizarla un poco. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto: tomó el brazo de la chica y la jaló hacia él. La chica quedó sorprendida por tal acto: ambos estaban de frente, mirándose a los ojos. El chico se limitó a abrazarla, sin decir una palabra. Ella correspondió al abrazo y posó su frente sobre el hombro de Ash. Las lágrimas continuaron brotando._

 _-Llora mi pequeña, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar- dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño._

 _Serena entró en un llanto incontrolable. No era para menos su reacción: acababa de despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros de su primer viaje. De quienes le dieron apoyo y fuerza para hacer realidad su sueño._

 _Tras unos instantes, Ash la separó de él y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas. Era ya de noche y millones de estrellas se proyectaban en el cielo. Tras haber terminado de secar las lágrimas de la ojiazul, Ash se quedó mirando al cielo, sonreía tranquilamente. Volteó a ver a Serena._

 _-Serena, quiero hacerte una promesa-_

 _-¿Una… promesa?- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada aún por el llanto, pero su mirada denotaba sorpresa._

 _-Sí. Quiero prometerte, bajo esta noche de cielo estrellado, que nunca más dejaré que corran lágrimas de tristeza por tus bellos ojos. No soporto el verte llorar. Me parte el alma. Es por eso que no quiero verte llorar nunca más. Quiero que tus ojos brillen siempre de alegría. Quiero que siempre tengas plasmada en tu rostro tu hermosa sonrisa. Quiero… quiero hacerte feliz. Pikachu es el testigo de que lo que te digo es serio- sentenció cerrando los ojos-_

 _Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué Ash se estaba comportando tan "así" últimamente? El beso en el baile y ahora la promesa. ¿Estaría Ash enamorado de ella tal como ella lo estaba de él? No podía saberlo. Saber los sentimientos amorosos de Ash era un misterio. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz. Feliz de que todo eso estuviera pasando. Feliz de que el chico el chico al que amaba le estuviera prometiendo tal cosa. Feliz de poder seguir compartiendo con él. Serena se limitó a agarrarlo por los brazos y posar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, asintiendo, a manera de que aceptaba la propuesta y promesa de Ash. Él levanto su rostro y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente._

 _-Vamos ya. Estamos en medio de un prado y ya anocheció. Aún nos falta camino por recorrer-_

 _Serena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Tomó el brazo de Ash y se pegó a él. Y así caminaron, juntos, como una tierna pareja, hasta llegar a Pueblo Boceto, lugar donde residía la mamá de Serena._

 _Al llegar a casa de Serena, su mamá ya los esperaba en la puerta._

 _-Han tardado demasiado, ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó entrañada._

 _Ambos chicos voltearon a verse, ¿sería conveniente contarle a su mamá sobre lo sucedido bajo las estrellas? Fue Serena quien tomó la palabra._

 _-La despedida fue un poco más difícil de lo planeado- dijo entrando a la casa._

 _Los tres se sentaron a la mesa. Serena dejó salir a sus Pokemon, y junto a Pikachu, comieron en el suelo una gran cantidad de Pokelitos._

 _-Por cierto, Campeón, gracias por venir a despedirte personalmente. Mira que venir desde Luminalia hasta acá, para luego regresar- dijo la mamá de Ash, en tono agradecido._

 _-No es nada- afirmó el chico -Además, no sólo vengo a despedirme. Hay algo que quiero pedirle- dijo en tono serio._

 _-¿Algo que quieres pedirme?- preguntó desconcertada -¿No habrás venido hasta acá para pedir la mano de mi hija o sí?_

 _Serena se ahogó tras estar sorbiendo té cuando su mamá lanzó esta pregunta. Tras toser un poco gritó sonrojada -¡Mamá!, pero qué cosas estás diciendo-_

 _-Descuide, Señora, no se trata de eso. "Por lo menos no aún"- pensó. -Pero si es algo relacionado a que estemos juntos-_

 _Ash contó a la mamá de Serena sobre sus sueños. Sobre cómo quería y anhelaba que Serena fuera parte de ellos. Sobre cómo necesitaba permanecer a su lado._

 _-No, no y no. Definitivamente no- dijo la mamá muy molesta. -Serena ha estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo. Es tiempo de que descanse un poco. Además, como Reina de Kalos tendrá muchas actividades y eventos a los cuales asistir. No puede evadirlos así como así. Así que mi respuesta es no._

 _-¡Pero mamá!- se quejó Serena._

 _-Nada de peros, Señorita. Una cosa es que te haya permitido viajar por Kalos y otra muy diferente es que vayas a una región lejana. Y no insistas- sentenció en forma dura._

 _Serena no pudo aguantar y echo a correr llorando a su habitación. Ash se llenó de ira. Horas antes le había prometido que nunca más iba a dejar que llorara y lo estaba permitiendo. Fue tras Serena, quien apenas iba cerrando la puerta de su habitación cuando Ash alcanzó a detenerla._

 _-Te hice una promesa y no pienso fallarte- dijo forcejeando para que Serena no lograra cerrar la puerta por completo._

 _-¿De qué promesa estás hablando, jovencito?- preguntó intrigada la mamá de la chica de cabello castaño._

 _-Yo le prometí a Serena que nunca más iba a dejar que llorará de tristeza. Le prometí mantener siempre ese brillo en sus ojos y hacerla sonreír. Y si para cumplir esa promesa se refiere a quedarme aquí, con ella, todo porque no tiene el permiso de su madre para salir de Kalos, entonces esperaré hasta que lo tenga y podamos viajar juntos. No pienso ni quiero abandonarla, nunca-_

 _La determinación de Ash se reflejaba en su mirada. La mamá de Serena no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo._

 _-Serena, no me iré de tu lado- se suavizó Ash con la chica._

 _Serena abrió la puerta y lo abrazó. Éste correspondió al abrazo. Fennekin, Pancham, Sylveon y Pikachu simplemente miraban desconcertados._

 _Tras haberse calmado el asunto, partieron a dormir. Ash se quedó en la habitación para invitados que la casa tenía. No pudo conciliar el sueño. Serena por su parte tampoco podía dormir. Pensaba en cada una de las palabras que Ash había dicho a su madre. "Entonces esperaré a que lo tenga y podamos viajar juntos. No pienso abandonarla". Esto causó que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro y se acurrucara en su cama. Como si fuera arte de magia, ambos tuvieron un pensamiento unánime:_

 _-No pienso abandonarte- pensó el chico._

 _-No me abandones- pensó la chica._

 _Mientras poco a poco los dos chicos iban conciliando el sueño, una madre preocupada por el futuro de su hija se encontraba en el techo de la casa. Traía puesta una bata blanca y unas pantunflas rosas. Su mirada determinada se encontraba fija en el cielo, a la luz de las estrellas. Sus pensamientos eran claros. Ya no tenía duda alguna. Bajó del techo y se dispuso a realizar los preparativos._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando los chicos se levantaron, vieron dos maletas preparadas._

 _-Al fin se han levantado. Buenos días- dijo sonriendo mientras servía unos enormes hot-cakes._

 _-Buenos días- respondieron ambos chicos. Los Pokemon dijeron su nombre dando también a entender que daban los buenos días._

 _-Mamá, ¿Qué significan esas dos maletas?- preguntó intrigada Serena._

 _-Si vas a salir de viaje a otra región es mejor que vayas bien preparada. No debes pasar nada por alto porque no sería tan fácil volver a casa como lo es cuando viajas por Kalos. Los boletos de avión se encuentran en el sobre que está en la mesa. Parten mañana por la mañana. Así que será mejor que no pierdan tiempo. Desayunen y alístense. Saldremos esta tarde rumbo a Luminalia._

 _Serena se echó a correr a los brazos de su madre. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero a diferencia del día anterior, estas lágrimas eran de alegría y de emoción -Gracias Mamá, muchas gracias, de verdad- abrazaba a su mamá muy emocionada._

 _-Nos hospedaremos en un hotel al lado del Aeropuerto, así no habrá riesgos de perder el vuelo-_

 _Y el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La joven pareja junto con la mamá de la chica, se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto. El avión estaba a punto de partir._

 _-Te la encargo mucho Campeón. No dejes que nada le suceda- se dirigió a Ash._

 _-No se preocupe Señora, doy mi vida por ella- dijo alegre._

 _Estas palabras ruborizaron a Serena e hicieron que nuevamente se sonrojara. Se despidieron. Madre e hija duraron alrededor de un minuto abrazadas. Otra despedida más, sin embargo, esta vez Serena no derramó lágrimas. Ash, Serena y Pikachu traspasaron la puerta a la sala de abordar, camino hacia un nuevo, pero a la vez, viejo destino._

-Oye, Serena, despierta- dijo Ash moviendo suavemente por la ventana a la chica.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- dijo adormilada.

-Hemos llegado, Pequeña. Este es mi hogar- dijo Ash señalando una sencilla casa con reja blanca.

Y así Serena bajó del auto. El Profesor Oak ya se encontraba adentró y había llevado las maletas. Ash tomó de la mano a Serena.

-Quiero que mi primer paso nuevamente en casa lo hagamos juntos- dijo mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos.

La chica se quedó contemplando un momento la mirada café del chico. Apretó fuerte su mano, lo que causó cierta sorpresa en Ash. Y juntos, como una tierna y joven pareja, entraron al mismo tiempo al hogar que había dado paso a toda una aventura.

 _Esta historia continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 4- Promesas Rotas

Capítulo 4.- Promesas rotas.

-¡Ash! ¡mi Ash!- corrió Delia a abrazar a su hijo pegando su cara a sus pechos, separándolo (al parecer "involuntariamente") de Serena.

-¡Mamá! No puedo respirar- agitaba los brazos intentando zafarse de su madre.

-Oh, discúlpame. Es que estoy tan emocionado de verte- dijo separándolo mientras las lágrimas iban brotando lentamente de sus ojos.

-Yo también estoy emocionado mamá, pero me estás avergonzando enfrente del Profesor y de Serena-

-Para mí ya no es novedad- dijo el viejo Profesor.

-Oh es cierto- Delia empujó a Ash y se aproximó hacia Serena. -Disculpa por haberte empujado- dijo en tono seco.

-No se preocupe- sonrió con una mueca la de ojos azules.

Delia miró fijamente por unos instantes a Serena, lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Nadie decía nada y el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo. Oak logró percatar algo y tosió para romper el silencio de ese momento.

-Bueno muchachos, será mejor que suban y dejen las maletas en sus habitaciones. Delia y Mr. Mime hicieron una cena que huele bastante exquisita y muero por probarla-

-Es cierto, mamá, ¿dónde se encuentra Mr. Mi…. Ah!?- gritó Ash mientras se veía derribado por un mimo de mejillas rosadas.

-Mime Mime- el simpático Pokemon abrazaba a Ash.

-Yo también estoy contento de verte, ¿has cuidado bien de mamá?-

-Mime- afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mr. Mime, ¿puedes ayudarme a subir la maleta de Serena?

Al concluir la pregunta, Mr. Mime se mostró indignado y se retiró rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ash desconcertado.

-Probablemente no le he caído bien- dijo Serena sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso no es posible. Tú eres una persona encantadora, y a él siempre le ha gustado ser muy servicial. Bueno, no importa; subamos, Serena.

Ash y Serena subieron a dejar sus maletas, mientras Oak, Delia, Mr. Mime ponían la mesa. Pikachu se limitó a acostarse en un sillón de la sala y descansar.

-Delia, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo el Profesor en tono serio.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente no lo puedo permitir- dijo molesta.

-Al final es su decisión y tú debes apoyarlo. Lo has apoyado en cada una de las decisiones que ha tomado en irse a lugares lejanos para cumplir su sueño, ¿y no puedes apoyarlo en el que posiblemente se ha convertido en el mayor de ellos?-

-No, Señor. Él piensa que es el mayor de sus sueños, pero no. Está cegado por su falso encanto, además es un adolescente que, en cuestiones amorosas, aún no sabe lo que quiere-

-¿Recuerdas a qué edad te enamoraste de su padre?-

Delia dejó caer el plato que traía en las manos. Sin duda era una pregunta que no vio venir. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos, mientras se tendía en el suelo a recoger los pedazos rotos.

-¡Mamá!, ¿estás bien?- Ash que iba entrando a la cocina echó a correr para ayudar a su madre a recoger los pedazos rotos. Notó que lloraba. -¿Mamá, te has hecho daño?-

-Descuida hijo- dijo secándose las lágrimas. -Fue solamente el susto. Estoy bien-

Ash ayudó a levantarla. -Yo lo haré, mamá. No te preocupes-

-Yo también ayudaré- dijo Serena, que se acercaba para ayudar.

Delia lanzó una mirada frívola hacía ella, lo que hizo que frenará detuviera su camino. Ash no se percató de la mirada de su madre hacia la chica, pero cuando la chica de cabello castaño se detuvo Ash inmediatamente volteó a verla. -¿Qué pasa, Serena?-

Serena se tomó un tiempo para responder. -No, no es nada- y se dirigió para ayudar a Ash.

Después del suceso, los 4 se sentaron a la mesa. Mr. Mime y Pikachu comían al lado de ella en un hermoso tapete con un dibujo de envase de cátsup que el Pokemon mimo había tejido en sus tiempos libres. Pikachu lo amó inmediatamente.

-Le ha dado una gran afición por estar tejiendo. Es un Pokemon muy hábil en las manualidades- comentó Delia mientras volteaba a verlo. -Definitivamente si no estuviera él me sentiría bastante sola-

-Por eso puedo salir de viaje tranquilamente, sé que estás segura con él protegiéndote y con el profesor Oak al pendiente de ti- sonrió Ash.

-Además de que diariamente por las mañanas, ella pasa al Laboratorio y recoge alguno de tus Pokemon para que la acompañen al mandado. De esta manera ellos no se aburren de estar ahí todo el día- comentó el de viejo de las canas.

-No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Quiero ver a todos mis Pokemon- dijo Ash un poco nostálgico.

-He llamado al valle Charicífico para que venga Charizard, al igual que a la oficial Jenny para dar aviso a Squirtle- dijo Oak mientras agarraba un pan de la canasta del centro de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Profesor- sonrió Ash.

-Debes estar muy emocionado por verlos nuevamente- dijo dulcemente Serena

-Sí, además de que quiero presentarles a los nuevos Pokemon de la región Kalos. Espero se lleven muy bien-

-A propósito, querido- interrumpió Delia - ¿trajiste contigo a Goodra?-

El semblante de Ash se tornó triste. -No. Tuve que dejarlo de regreso en el pantano. Él es quien cuida de los Pokemon de ahí. Es al lugar al que pertenece-

-Lo siento mucho hijo. Espero pronto te puedas reunir con él nuevamente-

La cena continuó de manera tranquila. Platicaban sobre los viajes que habían tenido. Oak preguntaba a Serena sobre sus aventuras como Pokemon Performer, pero cuando Serena se encontraba inspirada respondiendo, Delia interrumpía y cambiaba el tema, para hablar siempre maravillas de alguna compañera de Ash. Se expresaba muy bien de ellas, e insinuaba a Ash que todas y cada una de ellas sería muy buen partido para él. Esto hacía sentir evidentemente incómoda y triste a Serena, quien ponía sus manos sobre sus muslos por debajo de la mesa. Al percatarse el joven azabache de la incomodidad de la ojiazul, tomó su manó por debajo de la mesa, dándole un apretón dándole a entender que no se preocupara por los comentarios de su mamá. Esto lograba tranquilizarla un poco pero no lo bastante. Se sentía dolida.

Al terminar la cena, todos ayudaron a levantar la mesa. Pikachu se encontraba en el tapete boca arriba con la pansa inflamada y los ojos pequeños de tanto comer. Ash lo miró con gracia. Terminaron de lavar los platos y se dispusieron a ir a dormir.

-Los espero mañana en el laboratorio- dijo Oak mientras se despedía y salía por la puerta.

Ash, Pikachu y Serena subieron un poco a la azotea a respirar aire fresco. Pikachu cargaba consigo el tapete con bordado de envase de cátsup. Lo tendió en el suelo de la azotea, bostezó -Chaaa- y se acurrucó en él. Serena y Ash tomaron asiento en dos mecedoras que se encontraban ahí. La luz de la Luna los iluminaba. Serena, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba muy emocionada y sonrojada en ese momento. El viento fresco acariciaba sus mejillas, lo cual hacía que se ruborizaran aún más.

-Serena, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi mamá de hace un momento. No sé por qué se comportó así-

-Mmm mmm- movió la cabeza hacia los lados -Descuida. No te preocupes- dijo tranquila -Después de todo es tu mamá y quiere lo mejor para ti-

-¿Y si tú eres lo mejor para mí?- soltó el azabache sin pensar.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Ninguno de los dos esperaba eso. El silencio se tornó un tanto incómodo. Ambos se preguntaban el por qué. Se habían dado un tierno beso en la fiesta. Se habían abrazado y hecho una promesa bajo las estrellas. Ash había desafiado a la mamá de Serena, con tal de estar con ella. ¿Entonces por qué de repente, desde que entraron a esa casa, las cosas empezaron a tornarse incómodas? A pesar de eso, el corazón de ambos latía al 100. Fue Ash quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno… debemos ir a dormir. Mientras más temprano nos despertemos más pronto podré ir a ver a mis Pokemon- Se levantó de su asiento y cargó a Pikachu y a su tapete en sus brazos.

-Yo esperaré un poco más- dijo Serena volteando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el chico. -Es mi primer noche desde hace mucho en Kanto y quiero contemplar la luz de la luna.

-Vale, sólo no hagas muy noche. Descansa- Ash entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Uff- suspiró Serena.

-Lo ha olvidado por completo, ¿o no?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Señora Delia. ¿Hace cuánto que está aquí?- preguntó Serena espantada.

Delia salió de una de las esquinas de la azotea y se acercó a Serena. Preguntó nuevamente. -¿Lo ha olvidado, no es así?-

-¿De qué me está hablando?- preguntó la chica. Se empezaba a sentir incómoda.

-La promesa que te hizo. La olvidó-

-¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de ella?-

-Por Dios, muchachita. Era un niño cuando te la hizo, era obvio que me la iba a contar en cuanto regresó del campamento- Delia empezó a recordar.

" _Conocí a una chica increíble, Mamá. Su nombre es Serena y me agradó mucho. Le prometí que la próxima vez que estuviéramos juntos, la traería a la casa y veríamos tomados de la mano la Luna y hablaríamos sobre las aventuras que tuviéramos hasta ese día. Cumpliré mi promesa mamá, lo haré"_.

A su vez, Serena recordaba la noche estrellada y con Luna llena, que el pequeño Ash había prometido que verían la Luna juntos, tomados de la mano, y hablarían de sus aventuras hasta ese día.

-Sí, era un niño, pero desde pequeño mi Ash no ha roto ninguna promesa que haya hecho. Así es que, como podrás ver, no eres tan importante para él- las palabras de Delia eran hirientes de verdad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Serena y a fluir por sus mejillas. -Podrás ser la reina de Kalos, podrás ser su compañera y su motor para convertirse en campeón. Podrás ser la persona de la cual él cree sentirse atraído, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no importas nada para Ash- Dicho esto se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa. Se detuvo en la puerta -Ah y una cosa más, si él se entera de que tuvimos esta conversación, olvida toda posibilidad de que puedas seguir viajando con él. Considérate afortunada de que mínimo te estoy concediendo ese privilegio- sentenciado esto, entró.

Serena se quedó ahí, a la luz de la Luna, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tocó sus mejillas y notó con las lágrimas en ellas. Y justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, así como Ash había roto su promesa de cuando eran unos niños, acababa de romper la promesa de que nunca dejaría que llorara de tristeza nuevamente…

 _Esta historia continuará…_


	5. Capítulo 5- Incidente Sex-Sensual

Capítulo 5.- Incidente Sex-Sensual

" _Así es que, como podrás ver, no eres tan importante para él"_. Las palabras de Delia retumbaban fuertemente en la mente de Serena, quien, acostada en la cama, miraba hacia el techo de la habitación con aquellos bellos ojos azules, hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. " _Podrás ser la persona de la cual él cree sentirse atraído, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no importas nada para Ash."_ ¿Por qué demonios tenía esa actitud? ¿Por qué era tan hiriente? ¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho para que la madre de su amado la tratara tan mal? Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo su rendimiento, hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se despertó temprano para ir a visitar a sus Pokemon al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Sacó del cajón de la parte superior de su mueble de la ropa la combinación de ropa que había usado en su primer viaje. Se vistió y se miró al espejo. Le quedaba chica. Había crecido bastante. Se quitó la ropa y se dejó la combinación de su viaje por Kalos. Lo único que dejó encima de él, de aquél primer viaje, fue su gorra que tenía grabada una insignia verde en forma de Z.

-Vamos Pikachu, levántate amigo- el chico azabache balanceó suavemente al ratón amarillo.

-Chaaaaa- Pikachu dio un gran bostezo; seguí abrazando su tapete.

-Ayúdame a despertar a mamá. Yo iré a despertar a Serena-

-Pika pi- ignoró a Ash dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las cobijas.

-Vamos, no seas flojo- sonrió nerviosamente. Bien, te lo encargo, por favor-

Pikachu hizo una señal con la mano, dando a entender que lo haría pero que dejara de molestar. Ash salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Serena.

-Serena- llamó a la puerta dando tres pequeños golpes. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero la respuesta fue la misma: silencio pleno. .-Voy a entrar- Ash abrió la puerta y notó que estaba sola. La cama se encontraba tendida. Al lado de ella se encontraban únicamente unas sandalias rosas; Ash inmediatamente las reconoció. En la esquina se encontraba la maleta de la chica ojiazul -Se levantó muy temprano, ¿dónde se habrá metido?- Se dirigió a la azotea; nada. -Umm, ¿a dónde se fue?- hizo una mueca. Bajó a la sala y a la cocina; vacías. -¿Habrá salido?- se quedó mirando hacia la puerta un par de segundos. -Bien, creo que será mejor ir a lavarme la cara y prepararme para irnos. Ya aparecerá- Subió al baño, bostezó, abrió la puerta y al entrar quedó completamente paralizado: Serena se encontraba ahí adentro. Terminaba de darse una ducha y recién enrollaba la toalla a su pelo. La habitación se encontraba llena de vapor, el cual hacía que se notara un poco difuminado ahí adentro. A pesar de esto, Ash logró visualizar un pequeño pero hermoso par de senos; unos glúteos perfectamente redondeados y unas piernas tonificadas. La piel blanca de la chica se encontraba rojiza en algunas partes, debido al agua caliente, lo cual le daba un toque más sensual. Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, y a pesar de que pasaron sólo un par de segundos, para ellos pareció una eternidad. -¡Ah!- se escucharon dos gritos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Qué haces ahí parado!? ¡LÁRGATE!- gritó apenada la chica, tapándose los pechos con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha le aventaba a Ash la toalla con la que debía secarse y taparse el cuerpo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento- dijo Ash apenado, intentando esquivar el proyectil mientras salía del baño.- Se tiró al lado de la puerta, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- llegó Delia corriendo a donde estaba su hijo, al igual que Pikachu y Mr. Mime. Al parecer, no había hecho falta que tuviera que Pikachu hubiera tenido que esforzarse, primero en despertar el mismo y luego en despertar a los demás; el par de gritos había hecho esa labor.

El chico no podía hablar; se encontraba realmente sorprendido. ¿Qué carajos había pasado ahí? A pesar de que había viajado durante mucho tiempo con Serena, jamás había visto su cuerpo desnudo. De hecho, jamás había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Sintió algo liberándose dentro de él, aunque no sabía que era.

-Cielo, te encuentras bien- Delia se agachó para auxiliarlo. Él recompuso la postura -Sí… descuida mamá, no te preocupes, es solo que…- se detuvo. No podía contarle lo que había sucedido.

-¿Sólo qué, corazón? ¿Y por qué traes esa toalla?- preguntó Delia.

La mente del chico trabajó rápido -Es sólo que vi un Tangela en el baño, y como estaba adormilado me sorprendí un poco. Que absurdo me he visto- sonrío nerviosamente -Ah y esto es porque iba a lavarme la cara- ¿Habría mordido su mamá el anzuelo?

-¿Con una toalla con figuras de corazón?- preguntó de forma misteriosa. Ash se puso más nervioso.

Delia rompió el silencio -Pues debemos revisar si aún está ahí adentro. El pobresito podría haberse espantado- intentó abrir la puerta.

-¡NO!- la detuvo inmediatamente. -Creo haberlo visto salir en cuanto grité, mamá. Yo revisaré. Descuida. Es ya algo tarde, vayan a vestirse para irnos. Pikachu, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Serena?- Pikachu se quedó pensando un momento -¿Pika?- cruzó los brazos. ¿A caso no era eso lo que Ash había ido a hacer? Ash notó la duda de su Pokemon. -Por favor- le guiñó el ojo. El Pokemon pareció comprender.

-Está bien hijo. Procura ser cuidadoso y amable con el pobre Tangela, en caso de que aún se encuentre ahí- Delia y Mr. Mime regresaron a su habitación. Pikachu fue a la habitación de Serena. Ash se limitó a suspirar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Serena se encontraba con la cara completamente roja de la pena. Posaba sus manos con ambas mejillas y sentada con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados. Jamás en la vida un hombre la había visto completamente desnuda, claro que no fue tan claro debido a la gran cantidad de vapor, pero aun así era su primera experiencia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Jamás pensó que eso llegaría a suceder y se sentía apenada. Se encontraba en etapa de desarrollo así que aún no se sentía segura de su cuerpo. Imaginar a otras chicas de su edad más desarrolladas que ella le causaba tristeza y un poco de celos. Pero también se sentía alegre y dichosa. El primer hombre que la vio desnuda era su querido Ash. Un mar de sentimientos se desató dentro de ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar y qué es lo que iba a hacer. Se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que estos se vieron interrumpidos por tres golpes en la puerta y la voz del chico llamando por su nombre.

-Serena…- dijo tímidamente.

-Vete de aquí, Ash- contestó de forma brusca.

-Es sólo que…-

-¡Que te vayas, dije!- le gritó. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Era difícil poder controlar lo que sentía y sólo podía expresarse de esa forma.

-Pero… ¿cómo harás para salir si me has aventado tu toalla?-

La chica apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Al momento de arrojarle el objeto no se percató qué fue lo que había sido. Se levantó, abrió muy poco la puerta y extendió la mano por afuera de la habitación -Dámela- le ordenó. El joven entregó la toalla. Miró hacia la puerta esperando que pudiera ver algo más que el delgado brazo de la chica. No vio nada. -¿Qué sigues haciendo ahí parado?, ¡lárgate ya!-

-Ah sí, sí- y se marchó a su cuarto. Sus pensamientos seguían invadidos por los recuerdos del bello cuerpo de Serena. Parecía una piel tan suave y delicada; tenía ganas de tocarla. Pegó la oreja a la puerta de su cuarto esperando a escuchar que saliera del baño. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de ella por el pasillo, para al final escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrándose de golpe. Salió inmediatamente rumbo al cuarto de la chica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni él lo sabía. Se sentía impulsado por algo que jamás había sentido. Se tiró pecho abajo afuera del cuarto; buscaba ver lo que fuese por la rendija que deja la puerta del suelo. Apenas y lograba ver los pies descalzos y los tobillos de la chica; inclusive eso le pareció bastante atractivo y sensual.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no está bien- pensó. Tras meditarlo un rato, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Lavó su cara, sus dientes y se dispuso a bajar al comedor. Había logrado calmar sus emociones. Pikachu también bajó con él.

-¿Aún estaba el Tangela?- preguntó su mamá de forma relajada.

-No, al parecer huyó asustando. Sólo espero que se encuentre bien- mintió despreocupado.

Ambos pusieron la mesa y al poco rato Serena bajó por las escaleras. Llevaba un short amarillo y una blusa blanca adornada con dibujos tenues de flores. Además, traía un moño color durazno del lado izquierdo del cabello, lo cual hacía verla muy tierna. Ash se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

-Te ves muy bien, Serena- dijo nerviosamente.

-Gracias- respondió algo sonrojada y apenada.

El momento se tornó incómodo. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra más. Delia sólo permaneció callada, pero le fue indiferente la vestimenta de la chica. Se sentaron a desayunar unos deliciosos Hot-cakes que Mr. Mime había cocinado. Terminado el desayuno, limpiaron la mesa, lavaron los trastes y se encaminaron hacia un reencuentro que prometía ser increíble.

Esta historia continuará… 


End file.
